Mafia
by Lexus-Rose
Summary: how does the underground world really work. the drug trades the whores that sleeep with the mafia leaders. family that get pulled apart from crime and killing yet where are the police.
1. how it starts

"i cant believe he would cheat on me sango" kagome said as she cried into her pillow

"oh come on kagome you really gonna cry over koga, look I know you loved him and all but you gotta look on the other side of things" sango said while looking into kagomes closet

"like what" she said when she looked up from her pillow

" well one your single and two your coming out with me to Ecstasy"

"isn't that club dangerous I mean sango people that are in gangs hang out there not to mention koga and I don't wanna see him"

"yes they do and who cares about koga come on now kagome your free and single what can koga even do like really last time I checked you were your own woman and if koga has a problem with you talking to any guys down there he better remember who said it was over Hun"

"you know that's true sango okay ill come lets see what am I gonna wear"

"that's my girl" sango said with a smile

By the time sango and kagome finished getting ready the looked good. That night kagome had on a black and silver corset top that showed of her star belly button ring and a pair of black skinny jeans with open toe 4 inch black heels, for make up she had a black smokey eye with silver going across the top, she left her hair down with her natural curls. Sango had on a pink and black corset top with pink black shorts on. Since she just got a new hair cut she left her hair down with side bangs, for her make up she had pink eye shadow and black eye liner. In the end they both put on there lip gloss and turned to each other.

"you ready kags"

"as ready as the day I was born"

"alright then lets go"

and with that sango and kagome jumped into sangos car and took off for club Ecstasy.


	2. hi my name is

AN: Kaysoo guys im gonna turn it up

the reason why the first chapter was so short is cause I was really lazy.

sango and kagome got into the club Ecstasy and it was packed with a whole bunch of people and demons even. They made there way over to the bar and took the seats in front of the dance floor . They both ordered there drinks . Sango ordered a Bacardi while kagome got a mudslide. The turned towards the crowd of people dancing when they say their friend miroku.

"hello ladies don't you to look good tonight" he said with a sly grin.

"well well if it isn't the pervert" sango said.

"sango must you hurry me so you know its all outta love" he said with a fake hurt look on his face.

"and that's why you were on the dance floor dancing with every girl right miroku" kagome said with a raised eye brow.

"now now kagome its a club really any way what r u two guys doing down here you know it can get really hectic at this place".

"we know but I wanted to go out and kagome and koga arnt together so she is having some fun for the night".

"really no wonder koga is back in the sections with that red head chick".

"yea him and his stupid bitch and stay there all she is looking like is mother damn nature and not in a good way that whore".

miroku and sango both looked at kagome in shock.

"i know u couldn't be drunk yet kagome I mean u just got your drink.

"no sango im fine I just thought whats the point of playing victim".

"that's my girl I know you had it in you to forget about that ass koga"sango said as she pat kagomes back.

kagome smiled and sipped her drink they were there talking to miroku for a little bit longer until the decided to go and dance.

************ in the sections**********

koga was looking over the balcony with ayame in his arms beside him was inuyasha and kikyou beside them was sesshomaru by himself.

"koga did you do what I told you to do when you went out for dinner last night" sesshomaru said as he took a pull of his cigar.

"yea I did then I went back home for a rest"

" good" sesshomaru said with a ghost smile on his face.

when they all looked at sesshomaru they all shrived from the smile cause the only time he smiles is when its something that really makes him happy and it was really creepy

"sess you really are fucked in your head u know" inuyash said as he looked at his older brother.

"shut it half breed" sesshomaru said coldly.

just then the club got really heated when they started playing a song called pon di floor. Everyone went wild on the dance floor and for those who weren't on the dance floor were on it now.

So pathetic look at them all going crazy over a song sesshomaru said then a dark haired girl in all black caught his eyes, the way her body was moving was making him hypnotized the way she swayed her hips side to side and dropped to the floor look so exotic just then he was pulled from his daze when her heard koga growl.

" what the fuck is she doing here" koga said as he looked at the dark haired girl.

"who you talking about" inuyasha looking at who he was talking about.

"its kagome you idiot" koga said growling.

"what do think she was gonna cry over you forever koga please even she is my cousin and we don't even like each other but I know that she isn't gonna cry over a little bit of spill milk" kikyou said with a smirk.

"shut up she isn't even suppose to be here last time I checked I left her she was to goodie and shy to be into stuff like this and now she is down there dancing her fuck ass of you gotta be fucking with me" koga said as he looked at kagome dancing with some male.

"huh what an you do koga she ain't your chick you cant really say nothing and im sure if she saw u she wouldn't want to be talking to you much less near you inuyasha said.

" it dosent even matter cause im here right koga" ayame said as she was getting tired of hearing all of them talking about kagome.

Koga turned and looked at and smiled saying yea and pecked her on her cheek.

Sesshomaru pushed back from the bar and left.

"hey sess where are you going" inyasha called after them.

"watch and u will see" with that sesshomaru left down the stairs to the dance floor to go and introduce himself to kagome.

***************outta the section**********

kagome was having a great time she was dancing with many guy and felt so free. She then got tired and told sango she was gonna go sit at the bar and left her with miroku.

I should get like this every once in while more often she thought as she ordered a bottle of water.

Sesshomaru was making his way to her slowly watching he getting a bottle of water " hn this girl is smarter then I thought she didn't just order another alcoholic drink but water how different" her thought as she was about to pay the women when he stepped in and paid saying to keep the change. Kagome turned around to me the most sexiest man she had ever seen.

"Hello my name is sesshomaru taisho" the man said.

Kagome was shocked she never expected to meet the most dangerous man in tokyo but she quickly came back and replied.

"Hi mines kagome higurashi" she said with a smile.

"What a pretty name for someone such as yourself" he said with a smirk.

" thanks" she said and looked back to drinking her body and staring out in the crowd.

******in the section*******

" that fucking bastard he went after kagome" koga said.

" what are you gonna do she is single koga and plus I swear your here with ayame" inuyash said.

it was a good thing the girls left to the bathroom or ayame would be fuming in anger at koga.

" I know its just why the hell didnt she act like that when I was with her" he said.

"maybe cause she just needed someone to wake up her wild side and u did when u left feh there ain't no fucking way she is even gonna take you back now" inuyasha said.

" hm whatever she wasnt even all that great anyway ayame is better" koga stated.

*****down by the bar********

this girl is very different she doesnt blush when I say nice things to her she just replies and turns hmm she will be a challenge but then again I always get what I want.

Sorry but I got tired of typing so yea review and then ill put up the next chapter!

I don't own inuyasha but I own my own story

I wonder if anyone will figure out the secret codes where sesshomaru and koga where talking. :) byeeeee


	3. the warning

Kayyysooo here we go sorry is I mess up im babysitting and watching these little animals sadly.

* * *

The next morning kagome woke up feeling great.

"_I should go out a lot more I feel so alive. Good thing I went out on a Friday cause today is Saturday and I'm not feeling to go anywhere right now. I wonder if ill get a call from sesshomaru after all I did give my number."_

kagome looked at her clock and saw that it was 11: 35. she got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth after she was done that she made her way downstairs in her apartment and went to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal after she got her cereal she went and sat on the couch and started watching Saturday morning cartoons. (that's why Saturdays are the best)

she was in the middle of almost finishing her cereal when there was a knock on the door. Kagome got up and went to answer the door with her cereal in her hand. She open the door only to come face to face with koga and ayame and kikyou with inuyasha. She looked at them all up and down wondering what the hell could the want.

"can I help you people" she said rudely

"are you not gonna let us in kagome"

"and please tell me why I should let you in koga cause ill let in kikyou and me and her dont even get along so why should I let you in".

"cause we need to talk to you" he said looking at her straight in the eye.

Kagome looked out the door down both sides of the hallway and said "seems pretty good out here you can talk"

"kagome can you just open the door and stop acting stupid" koga was getting mad and he wanted inside of her place.

"ooh whats Mr. big bad wolf gonna do blow my house down" kagome said then took a bite out of her cereal.

Inuyasha started dying of laughter when he heard kagome insult koga.

"well since im done my cereal and I don't want to be mean and my mother after all did raise me better ill let you guys in" she said as she moved from the door and let them in.

the all walk in and koga was the first to notice how she changed around the whole place she had new couches a huge flat screen TV and she got a ps3 with a stack of games along with it he also notice all the pictures of them together were gone and she just had family pictures all around. Kikyou was looking at the pictures with ayame and she saw on that caught her eye it was he and kagome when they were five hugging each other and smiling.

"i never knew you had this picture still" kikyou said as she raise the picture to show kagome.

Kagome turned from washing her dish to look at the picture and smiled.

"yep ill never forget that day when we our moms took us to that huge amusement park"

inuyasha made hid way toward her games and was looking threw them checking them out. Kagome turned to look over and see what he was doing a smiled.

"you can play if you want to its okay I don't mind" she said as she put away the bowl and spoon. Inuyasha just feh`d and went to playing call of duty. (COD ALL THE WAAAYYY)

"so what did you have to tell me now koga" kagome said as she leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at koga.

"look kagome I know im the last person you want to see right now but you need to stay away from sesshomaru"

"and why would you say that" she said looking at him. Just then inuyasha paused the game and looked over at kagome.

"listen okay I we may not know each other that much kagome but u need to stay far away from sesshomaru he really isn't you type of guy you want to talk to and im his brother so imagine im telling you to stay away from him".

"its true dear cousin he isn't exactly what a mother would approve of" kikyou said as she took a seat beside ayame on the couch".

"i know what he does im not stupid when he told me his name I knew I had and easy way out but I didn't want to take it" kagome said staring at her cousin.

"why didn't you kagome im trying to stop you from getting yourself into shit you cant handle" koga said to her. Kagome just looked at koga and smiled.

" you wanna help me out koga I don't think so im a grown woman koga and I know what im getting myself into with sesshomaru don't act like you don't do nothing koga u expect me to be a little fool and believe you worked in construction what did I look like to you does it look like I was born big, and as a matter of fact its one thing to come and see me to warn me but its another to bring the same little flunky u cheated on me with to my house" kagome said in anger

just then inuyaha`s phone rang and everyone went silent. He answered it and then quickly hung up.

"come on lets go we gotta get ready for tonight's dinner". Inuyasha said as he turned of the game and got up they all made there way to the door kagome was just about to close it when kogas foot stopped her.

"im not kidding stay away from him kagome" he said

"koga get your foot out of my door and get out of my life while your at it" she said he finally moved his foot from the door and she closed the door locking it with a click. Just then she heard her phone ring and she ran to go get it she looked to see who was calling. When she looked it was a block number so she answered it.

"hello"

"hi kagome"

kagome smiled and knew it was sesshomaru.

" hi sesshomaru"

"how was you sleep"

"it was good how about yours"

"it could have been better anyway im calling to ask you if u would like to come to dinner with me tonight"

" sure that's not a problem"

"good ill pick you up at seven"

and with that he hung up kagome was in a daze she couldn't believe she was going to dinner with mob leader a very sexy one at that. Then she turned to look at the clock and realized it was 3 in the afternoon. She shot up from the bed and grabbed her phone to call sango.

"hello sango here"

"sango its a E.D I need you help he is getting me at 7 hurry over"

"WHAT with who okay im coming just make sure u eat shower was your hair and face hun im gonna make a doll out of you"

and with that kagome ran to go do what sango told her to do and sango jumped ing her car to make it to kagome`s house to help her get ready.

And im done... hope yall like it love it hate it whatever just review it it :)


	4. getting ready and the conversation

Kaysooo im back to update and its like 2:40 in the morning

so you better love me. :)

Just as kagome was done out of the shower she heard a knock at her door, she open her do to meet sango. Sango pushed past her and grab her by her arm and dragged her into her room.

"Okay Kagome so please tell me who is this date your going on with" Sango said while taking the wrapped towel off of her friends head.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said bitting her lip.

"WHAT"! "Kagome do you have any idea who your going on a date with, I mean sure the guy is sexy as hell but do you know what your getting yourself into" Sango said as she was running the wide tooth comb threw Kagomes natural curly hair.

"I know what he does Sango I know he is a mob leader okay, but I don't know something about him just screams at me" she said

"Did something scream at you for Koga" sango said as she was fixing her hair.

"Koga was different okay" kagome said

" Mhmm you just make sure you get your ass back in your place and call me and tell me about this date you say he is taking you out on" Sango said as she started on Kagomes make up.

"Yes mother" Kagome said

"Im not kidding Kags you can get seriously hurt with this guy, by the way what happen to your eye brow ring" Sango said

"Oh I took it out last night here let me put it back in" Kagome went over to her dresser and took up her eyebrow ring and forced it back in.

"Sango I know what im dealing with I know what Sesshomaru does I know the kind of girls he usually goes for and I know im not even his type, even if its for a short while can you at least let me live a little" Kagome said as Sango was finishing up on her make up.

"Fine but don't call me when you end up behind bars to bail you out" Sango grumbled as she step back to look at her artwork she made of Kagome, all Kagome did was simply laugh and went to look at herself in the mirror.

"Damn"she whispered "Sango you did a good job" Kagome said as she stared back in her reflection. She was shocked at the woman before her Kagomes hair was all big and all her natural curls reaching the bottom of her shoulders, For make up she had a smokey eye affect with eyeliner and mascara to add on with a clear white lip gloss.

"Of course I did a good job hello u think I would leave you to do it anyway what r u going to wear to this dinner" Sango said as she made her way to Kagomes closet looking threw for dresses.

"Hahaha very funny Sango" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at Sango.

"You know now I don't even know what im gonna wear now that you mention it Kagome said sitting on her bed as Sango was looking through her closet.

As sango was looking through Kagomes closet she saw the perfect dress it was all black and skin tight but still appropriate at the same time it was a off the shoulder dress that came with and all black clutch purse and would look great with Kagomes open toe black stilettos. Sango pulled out the dress and showed kagome it with the shoes and purse.

"Sango thats perfect its pretty funny how I never wore that dress yet either" Kagome said with a smile.

Sango turned to look at the clock and saw it was 6:45. "I know but we gotta hurry I gotta go before your date is here and you gotta get dressed before your date is her so hurry".

Sango helped kagome into her dress and left kagomes house, leaving kagome with five minutes to spare ,she put on her shoes and sprayed a little bit of her perfume on her because she knew how demons noses were sensitive to strong smells, just then there was a knock on her door and she open the door to meet Sesshomaru in and all black suit and his hair in a low ponytail.

"You look lovely tonight" Sesshomaru said

"You clean up good yourself" she said to him.

"You ready" he said

"Yes just let me lock up" Kagome said as she locked her door.

They made their way outside to Sesshomarus car where he held the door open for her and she got in then he got in and started to drive to the restaurant.

+++++++IN THE CAR+++++++

" Thank you for inviting me to dinner by the way" kagome said as she looked straight ahead

"Your welcome ill have you know the dinner that we are going to is big a lot of important people will be there so its better to be on you best behavior" Sesshomaru said while he was driving 

"Ill have you know Sesshomaru that I am aware on how to conduct myself in front of people im not those simple minded woman that a lot men like you pick up just to use for show and your sexual pleasures" kagome stated as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Oh really and what kind of man or demon I should say am I kagome" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"If you expect me to be stupid well im sorry to disappoint you I know who you are Sesshomaru I know your kind of lifestyle and im aware that im taking a big risk just driving in a car with you" kagome said looking at Sesshomaru

by the time kagome was done talking they were already parked and Sesshomaru turned off his car.

"i know you know who I am but what I find so intriguing about you is that u don't give me no sign of desire I can tell you that most women in your situation would want to be dying to get into my bed. I am aware that Koga and the rest went to tell you to stay away from me but as you said you weren't going to listen" Sesshomaru said giving his full attention to her in the car.

Kagome was shocked Sesshomaru was a demon of little words and here he just spoke the most she ever heard from him, she didn't realize when he came to open her door to take her out of the car. When she was out of the car they made there way to the restaurant to get to there table.

Yea u know what to do for me to update

love it hate it review it

:)


	5. father

Its been a hot minute still sorry I just got my internet back up so yea

sesshomaru and kagome walked into the restaurant and went up to the reservation stand. (don remember what its called)

"how may I help you sir" said the man

"ill be sitting in the backroom with the rest" sesshomaru replied.

"yes right this way sir I will give you both you menus and just ring the bell when your ready" he said with a downcast as he led them to the backroom.

Kgomes thoughts

_the backroom... no kidding he wasnt joking when he said this would be important. I just hope koga isnt here._

they made there way threw the backroom door and into a room full of people and demons of all kinds. As they walked into the room everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at them. Kagome and sesshomaru just kept on walking and made there way to the table in the far back of the room. Kagome could feel most of the stares directed to her and it was making her nervous but she put her head up and walked with her head held high right beside sesshomaru. They made there way to there table and both took a seat the waiter gave them their menus and left. Kagome opened her menu and realized it was all in spanish.

"do you need help in ordering" sesshomarus said and he looked at her

"nope im fine as a matter of fact I already know what I want" kagome said as she closed her menu.

Just then sesshomaru rang the bell that was on there table but kagome didnt hear a sound just then the waiter from before came back in and took down the orders and drinks along with there desserts .

" where did you learn spanish from" sesshomaru said to kagome

" my father he knew many languages and thought it would be best for me to know all that he knew for a lady" kagome said

just then the waiter came back with there food and set it down infront of them and the started to eat. Kagome notice two empty seats at the head table that just had food waiting there, just then the backroom doors swang open only to see a man that looked very similar to sesshomaru except his hair was in a high ponytail at the top of his head. A man behind him was coming in along with him he had black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Both of them were both wearing all white suites. They went and sat in the seats at the head table that just had food waiting there and they began to eat while everyone around there just sitting there in silence, thats when kagome took the time to really look at the people around her and thats when she saw koga who was looking at her like he was mad at her, just shaking her head and putting her head down looking threw her clutch bag she went on to her phone and started playing pac man. Thats when sesshomaru notice what she was doing and was watching her play.

Sesshomarus thoughts

_hmmm what a strange girl imagine most women ive taken to these dinners talk instead of keeping quiet and yet she goes and plays such a simple minded game and keep quiet hmmm._

_the man with the high ponytail notice sesshomaru and kagome and was intrigued on how they could just simply sit there and watch the game on the girls phone._

'' well everybody its been a nice night lovey food and company but now we must chat and mingle'' said the man with the high ponytail.

'' im going to give you a little bit of information on this dinner kagome so listen well'' sesshomaru said as he leaned in closer to her . '' the two men who are in the white suits are very important the one that is similar looking to me is my father when you meet him you will address him as Mr. taisho the other man with the black hair is his business partner you and I will meet him for the first time everyone else is of less importance understood'' he said looking at her as he begun to stand up from his seat and help her out of hers. Kagome simply nodded her head to sesshomaru and stood up beside him.

Just then both of the males in the white suit came up to them and that when the man with the black hair started to look very familiar to kagome until they came close enough thats when she noticed who it was and stiffened instantly.

''sesshomaru my boy I see you have came and not alone'' his father said

''hn it seems so father'' sesshomaru said

'' ah yes sesshomaru I would like u to meet a friend of mind haru higurashi'' inu no taisho said

him and sesshomaru both shaked hands and thats when all eyes fell on kagome however harus body stiffened in shock.

''so sesshomaru who is your date of the evening'' father asked

'' this is kagome, kagome meet my father and as you and I now know his buisness partner haru higurashi'' sesshomaru said

'' its nice too meet you '' she said and took his hand

''its been a long time hasnt it father'' kagome said to haru in a cold voice that would match sesshomarus.

'' yes it has my daughter'' haru said looking back at kagome.

And this is where I leave you off at...

read it review it love it hate it :)

Lexus-rose 3


	6. hi rin

**Kaysooo everyone is in for a treat I feel very happy so im gonna leave yall with a long chapter!**

"its been a while hasn't it kagome" haru said looking at his daughter

"yes it has been" kagome said with a cold voice

tension started to grow in the air and inu didn't like it at all he had to think of something quick so an argument wouldn't happen.

"so kagome how is your mo-"

just then haru was cut off when inu grabbed him and said something about saying hi to old friends and left kagome with seeshomaru.

"hn the nerve of him I swear sometime I just wish he wasn't my father arg" kagome said in anger

sesshomaru look at her and back at where his father left with kagomes father then turned around going back to there table with kagome behind him.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and talking to other people but not kagome and seeshomaru. They sat there and just watched everyone else around them. When the party was done they made there way out and into sesshomaru`s car.

" what is it that you and you father against each other:" sesshomaru said looking straight ahead.

" lets just say he isn't really the best of a dad" kagome said looking through the window.

"what did he do from I know about him he is very notorious and always gets what he wants" sesshomaru said

" yes he is like that and there are many more thing about him I rather not want anybody to really know about" she said

sesshomaru pulled up towards kagomes building. As she was getting up he grabbed her wrist and she turned to look at him.

"yes sesshomaru" she said.

" im coming for you tomorrow bright and early most likely around 8 so be ready" and then he let go of her wrist and speed off.

Kagome just nodded her head and walked up to her building.

With seeshomaru

sesshomaru picked up his phone and dialed a number. And the person answered

" what do you want sesshomaru im busy"

" just make sure rin is ready at 7:30 kagura" he responded coldly

"whatever sess-"

but before she could finish he already hung up.

The next morning

kagome woke up feeling tired really tired she looked at her clock and it said 7:30. her eyes went wide and jumped up out of bed and ran into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready. By the time she was don't she had on a simple white t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and her hair was up in a high messy bun. She went to get her purse and a sweater along with her shoes when she was done she looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:57. seeing that she still had time she went to the kitchen for a breakfast bar and ate it quickly, just then her door bell rang. She went to the door to see a little girl standing there .

"hello good morning" kagome said with a smile.

" morning pretty lady" a little girl said.

Kagome looked down to meet a hazel eyed little girl. She had really curly hair that was black and she had on a pair of jean shorts with a pink t-shirt on.

"hi there sweetie where are you parents you shouldn't be out here alone" kagome said to the little girl with a worried look.

"well she isn't alone she is after all with me" sesshomaru said moving from the side of the wall to stand behind rin.

"oh hi sesshomaru who is she to you then" kagome said

"my name is rin and he is my daddy" rin said with a big smile with one dimple.

"oh I never knew someone like you had a kid sesshomaru" kagome said while looking at rin and smiling.

"yes well are you ready" sesshomaru said while looking at her

"yea I am hold on let me get my purse " kagome said.

She went and grabbed her purse and made her was out the door locking behind her. Sesshomaru kagome and rin all left out and got into sesshomaru`s car.

In the car

"whats your name pretty lady" rin said as she was playing with her stuffed rabbit.

"my name is kagome rin" kagome said

"daddy is she your new girlfriend" rin said

At that moment kagomes whole face went red. Sesshomaru looked over at her and noticed her face and smirked.

"no she is a friend of mine" he said

"awwww but she is pretty daddy" rin said with a pout.

"yes she is rin" sesshomaru said

after that they made there way to the park so rin could go and play. Then they went to a little hot dog stand for lunch where sesshomaru both them food and they sat down to eat outside.

"kagome whats your favourite color" rin said with a full mouth and ketchup on the side of her mouth.

Kagome leaned in and wipe the ketchup from the side of her mouth.

"don't talk with your mouth open sweetie and its pink" kagome said to rin.

"i like pink too" rin said this time making sure she didn't eat with her mouth open.

Sesshomaru was watching as kagome and rin were talking. He was shocked that kagome didn't just say she couldn't come as soon as she saw rin cause that's what most of the girls said.

"she past test 2 lets see how far she can go" sesshomaru thought.

When they finished eating then all went to see a movie at the theaters by the end of the movie they had a sleepy rin in kagome`s arm and they were leaving. On the way back to kagome`s place sesshomaru got a call so he had to make a quick stop to get something, when he got back into his car he looked over to kagome and saw that she fell asleep then back at rin and she was sleeping to so he decided to just got back to his house.

When sesshomaru got back to family manor (yes they all live together ) he picked rin and kagome up out of the car and placed kagome in his room while he put rin in her room so he could get her ready for her bed. After he was done he went back to his room to get ready and then when he was finished he noticed kagome didn't have and clothe so he got some of his clothes and got her out of her clothes. When he was changing her he notices a tattoo on her hip saying mommy with a date of birth and death. "that's probably the reason why she was so cold to her father" sesshomaru thought to himself, shaking his head he put his clothes on her and climb in the bed beside her wrapping his arms around her. Kagome turned to face him and cuddle in closer.

**And there you have it **

**review**

**Love it Hate it But u did end up reading it :)**


	7. ill see you tonight

**THE MORNING...**

Kagome prov

This bed feels so comfortable... wait THIS BED.

Normal prov

Kagome woke up in a bed that wasnt her and a strange room she looked down at her clothes and notice they were way to big to be hers, Just then sesshomaru walked talking on his cell phone.

" that bullshit you know it and I knoe it " he said as he sat down on the bed with his back to kagome.

"if he dosent hand over the juice then bump him off cause I dont have time for this, call me when you got it done I got some contracts to make for a couple of rats down in the dirt" he said then hung up.

By that time kagome was sitting up and watching him. She heard his conversation and heard everything he said, but at the same time was wacthing his bare back as the mucels in his back moved while he talked.

" I see your up now" sesshomaru said as he turned aroung looking at her in his clothes.

"yea" she jus said breathless seeing his mucseled chest. Just then the door was pushed open and rin came running in laughing as she jumped in the bed and hid under the covers beside kagome. Thats when inuyasha walked in with a empty bottle of vodka.

"you better control you kid sesshomaru" inuyasha said swinging the bottle around as he cam running threw the door in his boxers and socks. Sesshomaru just looked him over and raised his eyebrow.

"must you run around the house half naked while we have geust" sesshomaru said.

Thats when inuyash notice kagome sitting on sesshomaru`s bed and he just looked at her with wide eye.

" who would have known you actually got with my brother" inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"do not think what you dont know half breed" sesshomaru said codly as he got up the threw inuyasha in the hallway and locked his door, leaving him outside cursing a mile a minute.

He turned and looked at the woman in his bed her hair tosseled widely like she had a long night and his t-shirt slipping off her shoulder.

"um where are my clothes" kagome said looking around.

" there on the chair right next to the door, when your done come done so I can drop you home" he said as he walked out the room putting on his top, then he quickly turned around and called after rin to get out of the room so kagome could get ready, rin scrambled out of the bed quickly and out of the room behind her father.

In 15 minutes kagome was ready and her and sesshomaru were walking out the door just as he was about to close it his name was called by his father.

"what is it you want father" he said codly

"make sure you finish the deal" inu said

"hn"

sesshomaru closed the door and him and kagome walked down the stair and into his car , he started it and speed off quickly to drop her off and deal with what his father had told him to finish. They pulled up to kagomes condo building in 30 minutes as she was about to open the door sesshomaru grabbed her back and had her sitting on his lap in the car, just as she was about to say something he pressed his lips on hers. Kagome was shocked but leaned into the kiss. A couple minutes later the came up for air sesshomaru smirking look at her flushed face.

"im coming by later tonight" he said kissing her neck.

Kagome being to shocked to respond just nodded her head. He pecked her on her lips and she got out the car. As th car drove off she realized what just happen and ran into her building to get to her apartment. When she got in she threw down her stuff and and picked up her house phone.

"i gotta call sango and tell her this " she thought.

I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

**AN: GIVE ME IDEAS AS YOU CAN ALL SEE THE REASON WHY I HAVE NO UPDATED IS CAUSE IM AAT LOST OF WHAT I SHOULD** **DO WITH THE STORY HELP ME ALL PLZ IM BEGGING YOU :(**


	8. talking with sango

**AN: and im back sorry I have no internet at home so ill just have to try my best :) thanks for the ideas unlike some ungrateful readers but lets not go there cause I love all my readers.**

**With kagome**

Kagome dialed sangos number and was wait for her to answer while it rang.

" _ring...ring...ring...ring...hello"_came sangos voice from the other end

"hey girl whats up" said kagome

"_well well look who is calling" sango said while rolling over in her bed_.

"yea yea whatever I gotta tell you about the dates though" kagome said as she lay back on her bed.

" _Okay girly spill it" sango said now more interested in the conversation._

" well there was 2 dates" kagome said but before she could finish sango was screaming and yelling at her about not knowing about them going on a second date.

" okay okay chill out sango let me finish the first date. So he took me out to this big dinner with a whole bunch on other leaders and I met his dad kagome said

" _is his dad as good looking as him cause u know I don't mind " sango said_

" yea he sure looks like his dad and ew sango no that just wrong, but anyway the worst part is that his dad is friends with my dad and my dad was there" kagome said putting her hand over her forehead.

" oh my gosh that must of sucked " sango said

" yea it did but sesshomarus dad took him away as soon as it was about to ger messy and we left" kagome said

" _so then how did you guys come to the second date" sango said wondering._

"oh well when he dropped me of her told me to be ready at 8 cause he wanted to pick me up so I just nodded" kagome said.

"_ha ha ha couldn't say nothing huh" sango said laughing._

"oh shut up now let me finish" kagome said angrily

"_okay okay keep on going"sango said laughing._

"well the second one he let me meet his daughter and she was so cute sango" kagome said.

" _wait a minute he has a kid" sango said sitting up in her bed._

" yea and she is the most cutest thing alive" kagome said.

" _wait so you met his kid and then what" sango said._

"well we hung out and stuff and then when he was going to drop me off he had to pick something up but he took a while so I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in his bed" kagome said blushing.

"_OH MY GOSHHHH kags you slept in his bed so what did you guys do"sango said jumping up on down on her bed._

"no sango I just selpt in it okay gosh" kagome said blushing.

"_well, well arnt you miss lucky, sleeping in a next males bed on the second date" sango said sitting back on her bed._

" shut up okay, anyway when he dropped me off he said he was going to come over later" kagome said biting her bottom lip.

"_oh really, well you know what that means right" sango said_

" what" kagome said confused.

"_oh kags don't you know, pop out the jimmy girly" sango said shaking her head._

"sango are you crazy" kagome yelled into the phone.

"_no I just always come prepared " sango said._

Just then sango heard her a knock on her apartment door.

"what the hell I wonder who is at my door" sango said into the phone.

" _then go look silly" kagome said_

"_i am' sango said , as _she made her way to the way to the door and unlocked it, as soon as she opened it she came face to face with her ex- boyfriend,she put the phone back on the her ear.

"kags ill call you right back" sango said and hung up, on the other line kagome just looked at the phone and shrugged.

"well I guess I better clean up around her if im gonna have company" kagome said and went to go clear up her apartment and do a couple of loads of laundry.


	9. im back

**WITH SANGO**

" what are you doing her bankotsu" sango said folding her arms standing in front of the kitchen.

Bankotsu looked her up and down as he was leaning on a counter and smiled.

"what don't miss me" he said with a smirk.

"that's not the point" sango said as she sighed. "when did you get out" she said as she turned around with her back facing him.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"i got out 2 months ago" he said whispering in her ear, then started kissing and sucking down her neck. Sango moaned from the sensation that she missed so much but quickly pulled away and turned around.

" why bank, why do you always do this shit with me" sango said in frustration.

" you never used to complain before" bankotsu said leaning back on the counter.

" maybe cause I thought I needed you, face is bank its been a year I don't need you anymore" sango said putting her head down

bankotsu looked at sango and busted out laughing at her, sango just look at him in shock she kissed her teeth and walked into her room and lay back in her bed.

Bankotsu wasn't don't thought he went right after and sat beside her on her bed.

"that little story you said it as cute sango but you know that I don't take no for a answer"bankotsu said and he took off his jacket and shoes.

Sango rolled over in her bed to face him. " well that's to bad cause I have a boyfriend" sango said smirking.

"huh a boyfriend aye, what kind of pussy do you got not and don't tell me is that bitch name shane" bankotsu said

"he he was sweet I liked him" sango said defending shane.

"he was sweet yet we fucked when you dated him, really sango" bankotsu said.

"shut up okay, plus it dosent even matter who im dating right now" sango said

"stop lying sango I know you ain't dating no punk" bankotsu said

"oh yea and how would you know" sango said

" cause I made sure while I was away" bankotsu said with a smirk

"argh bank your such a asshole I swear you always fuck around with my stuff" sango said sitting up in her bed getting angry.

Thats when bankotsu tapped her on her mouth and said " aye watch your mouth before you catch a hot one".

"bout catch a hot one bankostu you make me so mad I should be telling you to catch a hot one" sango said throwing a pillow in his face and jumping out of the bed just as he was about to grab her.

The pillow throwing went on for 2 minutes long until bankotsu finally got sango under him on the bed. He leaned into her face until the were nose to nose.

" you act like you don't miss me" he said kissing her before she could say anything.

" why are you even really here bank cause im tired of it just being sex and a trip to the clinic" sango said moving her face to the side to stare out the window.

Bankotsu knew that in the past with his relationship with sango he did a lot of shit, hell he couldn't even count the times he cheated on her but he just couldn't leave here no matter what she was the girl that stood by him.

" sango you know I love and I dont want to leave you alright" bankotsu said getting off of sango giving her room to get up and sit.

" you say that all the time bank,this is the last time one more time I catch you slippin it over got it" sango said

" you know I got you babe" bankotsu said grabbing her and bringing her to straddle his waist while he lay down on the bed.

"so sango saying your bout it" bankotsu said rubbing her thighs.

" bout what" she said raising an eyebrow.

just then bankotsu started to grind her into his crotch, she leaned down and started kissing him and he kissed back. Thats when clothes started flying and they were on the bed naked. Sango on top and him laying back.

"did I tell you how much I missed your ass" he said giving it a hard squeeze cause sango to yelp.

"trust me I missed you to" sango said lowering her self onto his cock. Bankotsu moaned at the feel of her hot and tight pussy.

"shit sango" he said as she replied with a moan and started to ride him hard and fast, but that didn't stop him from thrusting into her harder and fast till she started to scream.

"fuuuuccckkk bank fuck me! She screamed out loud, "thats right take that dick bitch" he said thrusting into her harder and faster then before.

" holly ffuuuuckkk im gonna cuuuummm" she screamed.

Just as she came bankotsu push her off of him and told her to get on all floors and she did then he took her from behind after that they both came and just lay there in bed holding each other.

" bank" sango said

" yea babe" bankotsu said looking at her.

"promise me you wont cheat now that I gave you another chance" sango said snuggling into him.

" lord knows why you care bout those girl they just sucked my dick you rthe only one that got to have it" he said

"im not kidding I serious " she said slapping him on the arm.

" alright alright I promise just don't date no more losers" bankotsu said.

" you know I wont" sango said

"mhmm not get some sleep I need you for the morning" bankotsu said while wrapping his arms around her and just like that they both fell asleep together.


	10. meetings

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

After he dropped of kagome he speed of to a old warehouse, parking his car inside the underground garage that came up from the floor. He made his way to the elevator and pressed 1 the main floor the elevator door open and there stood his associates.

His half brother Inuyasha, his cousin Koga, Inuyasha`s cousin miroku and his best friend naraku. They all took a seat at the round table with sesshomaru sitting at the top.

" good evening gentleman" he said looking around at them.

"whats this meeting about cause dont have time t-"

"shut it brother we have a problem" sesshomaru said camly

" what is it " miroku said leaning back in his chair.

" Don Higurashi is back" he said getting up from his chair to stand by the window.

" so what does that have to do with us" koga said

" has it ever occurred to you that kagome`s last name is higurashi" sesshmaru said turning around looking at koga`s shocked face.

That when inuyasha burst out laughing at koga.

" sucks to be you koga that bitch can kill you right now if she wanted to better watch what you eat" he said laughing

" shut up isnt kikyou her cousin im sure she can kill you weak ass" koga said growling at inuyasha.

" shut up" naraku said turning to look at sesshomaru " you want her to be watched" he said

" no just want to know what he is doing back in japan" sesshomaru said

" and we are suppose to help you how" inuyasha said.

" sometimes I wonder about you, its simple ask shiori to dig up some files in family and history, naruku can get some one to watch mr. higurashi, you can ask kikyou about him and koga can go out to dinners to try and meet him" miroku said.

"well dont you have it all done monk" kouga said smartly.

" shut up wolf" said inuyasha

" fuck off mutt " kouga said getting ready to jump over the table.

" SILENCE" yelled naraku

" go and get the information I want it in 48 hours no less" sesshomaru said look at them all.

With a nod from miroku and a grumble from inuyasha and kouga those three left leaving naraku and sesshomaru.

"there is something more then just wanting to know why the old man is here isnt sesshomaru" naraku said looking at the back of his long time friend.

" what makes you say " sesshomaru said not turning around.

" cause you know who he is already as a matter of face we both do" naraku said pondering

" hm"

" well then im leaving if you wont tell me" naraku got up and left leaving sesshomaru alone.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

[ sesshomaru,_ kagome]_

" _hello"_

" Im on my way"

" _why so late"_

" business "

" _alright call when yo__ur here"_

and with that they both hung up.

Awwwwwwww

just wanna thank you guys for the reviews cause if dint have any I would have went on with the story :)

and to tell you guys that February it black history month and im gonna be making a new story called Halfbreed so watch out for it and im think of actually updating my other story called Noah.


	11. kouga

Sorry I have been gone away so long I had the biggest writers block then I had trouble with my computer and I had to reboot it and all my stories and chapters got erased all my stuff are gone so now I have to start fresh and please you ideas are wanted and needed don't hesitate. **I don't own inuyasha just the story ideas.**

"Knock Knock"

Kagome made her way over to the door and opened it

" Kouga what are you doing here " kagome said in shock as she opened the door

"you just don't like to listen do you I told you to stay away from sesshomaru" kouga snarled at her

"ugh fuck off kouga I told you to leave me alone" kagome ready to slam the door on kouga.

Before she could kouga pushed past her and into the apartment kagome turned and looked at him get more upset as each second went by.

"If you don't get the fuck up o

"Get out my house right now kouga or you are not gonna like what is going to come to you right now " kagome said going into her kitchen. The didn't stop kouga he went after her and stood an inch front her face with a smirk on his face .

"you think you scare me kagome " he said then grabbing her by her arms . I know all about you , who your dad is , where you are from and I could give two fucks all I got to say is stay away from sesshomaru your only going to get yourself in some shit that can lead you out in a box" he said staring at her in her eyes

Kagome could tell that he was mad but the look in his eyes was out of true honesty , shaking out of his hold she walked around him and sat on the couch armrest and sighed .

"im tired of people telling me not to be around him ,don't you think I know already kouga" she said her voice sounding frustrated .

" so then fucking listen for once" kouga said looking at her thinking maybe the could have been something jus fort the short time he was with her because ayame and him were not talking to each other thing maybe he could have had that perfect relationship and maybe he would have actually wanted so much more than just the good sex.

" no im not gonna listen to you, why would I after all your ayame don't you " kagome said while throwing her feeling of betrayal in his face.

" huh" he said shaking his face he walked in front of her and stared her in the face.

" you think I don't feel a way kagome you think I actually don't feel sorry for you " he said yelling at her

"sorry for me" she said taken aback _" I know this bitch didn't just say he felt sorry for me"_ she thought.

"I have no need for you to be sorry for me kouga im fine actually almost great since you just love to come and bother me about talking to guys especially sesshomaru" she said anger rising inside her

" kagome you can get killed for just fucking him" kouga yelled back at her getting upset that she wasn't even listening to him.

"wolf"

Sesshomaru and kagome both froze and turn there head towards the door . Kagome looked at him and smiled however kouga had a hint of fear in his eyes , kagome got up from the couch and walked over towards sesshomaru .

" kouga I think you should leave " kagome said looking back at him .

Kouga turned his gaze from sesshomaru and looked at kagome with a hard look but left other wise closing the door behind him. Kagome watched as he left and went over to lock the door.

"what the wolf want" sesshomaru asked her watch her back

Kagome turned around and faced him taking in his appearance, he was wearing a white polo dress shirt and some dress pants with a pair of all black dress shoes to match she notice that his hair was in a loose braid down his back .

" he just wanted to tell me that I should stay away from you" she said with a sigh.

She looked up at him only to find that he was looking around at her apartment she walked over towards her kitchen from her door.

" do you want anything to drink" she asked over her shoulder only to see him follow her .

"water" he said as they both walked into the kitchen an she went straight to the fridge and he leaned against the counter.

that's when he looked at what she was wearing she had a cream colored mid thigh spaghetti strapped dress on her hair was down and wild looking she had on a pair of bunny slippers on her feet.

She wen over to the cupboard to get a cup but she couldn't reach that's when she felt sesshomaru behind her lift her up and help her grab the cup.

Turning around with a blush on her face " thank you " she said as she walked around him pouring the water from the cooler into the cup and handing it to him

"thank you " he said taking a sip

"your welcome" she said and went to go sit down on the stool in her kitchen.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

**There u all go.**


	12. Us time

**AN**

**I am so sorry word cant even explain. I have disappointed and let down a lot of my readers words cant even explain but tonight (I live in Canada it like 2 in the morning) and for the rest of this week I am going to make it up to all my lovely readers. **

**Kagome`s place**

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat across from each other at the island in the kitchen. Her not making much contact and him staring intently at her.

"how was you day" kagome ask as she leaned against the the counter top.

"uneventful and typical until tonight" sesshomaru said staring straight in her eyes

Making kagome blush on how all his attention was on her. " how is rin if you don't mind me asking" she said

"rin is fine she is at home sleeping" he said then he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

" what's so funny" kagome asked looking at him

" you are" he said relaxing back in the stool

Raising her eyebrow in question and pouting out her lips " how so"

" you are not the average bitch you would see on the street and most definitely not one of those whores that hang off of any gang leaders I would have to admit you something different" he said crossing his fingers together.

Kagome leaned back and got into the whole vibe of the conversation. " I will admit its not something that your probably used to considering and time you around females for your attention" she said

" very so much " he replied.

Sesshomaru chose it was time to make his move _time to make the last move to see just what im dealing with_ he thought. He got up from his stool and made his way towards kagome`s side of the counter top. Her eyes following him intently watching his every move towards her. Standing right in front of her kness he open her legs causing the night dress to rise up dangerously.

Leaning in he licked the shell of her ear and whispered " if I wanted to fuck you would you let me"

Hearing him speak so raw and nasty to her mad me instantly wet and the smell of her arousal was thick in the air but she knew better.

" as good as it sounds I don't fuck on the second date" she said and she glided her hands over his arms and behind his neck to whisper in his ear.

Sesshomaru smirked at this and glided his hands up towards her exposed legs and rested them right under her short night dress on her hips exposing her black lace thong for him to see.

" interesting choice of underwear for bed I would of thought boy shorts" he said and tugged on the sides of her thong.

Kagome was going into overdrive from all the attention he was just doing from simple touches but she knew she had to keep herself strong and composed, pulling her hands down from his neck over his color bones and down his chest towards his abs landing on his waist.

" let just say I like to feel free when I sleep since the never tend to stay on long " she said

This was a whole new different thing for the both of them no distractions no interruptions just them two enjoying each other company even if the did it in a dirty way.

_There is something about her that I like and I must have. She isn't a self _a_bsorbed _ _bitch that thinks of her needs or wants to every damn fucking piece of jewelry she see._ sesshomaru thought to himself.

_Something about him is just so alluring and people keep saying to stay away but I cant help it. _kagome thought

"_just maybe"_ as they both thought .

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

A tanned well toned female was bent over the arm of the couch with her legs spread for everything to see, behind her was a well toned male with long black hair in a braid. Placing his erected member at the front of her entrance he eased in with not problem slowly pulling back out cause both of the to groan in pleasure.

" please don't tease me" she whimpered

Smirking the male slapped her hard on her ass and pushed back in with force grabbing her by her long black hair, forcing her head back.

" that it babe take what you missed" he said out loud before slamming into her at a quick speed.

Her breast were bouncing off of each other from the speed as sweat dripped in between them. The male behind her lifter her up from her waist and turned her around without pulling out and anchoring her legs over his shoulder while lifting her up and thrusting even deeper into her cause her from moans to screams of pleasure. All you could hear were the smack of flesh and screams with occasional groans.

They both were reaching closer to there climaxes until he pulled out and changed positions again. This time her on her hand and knees and him behind thrusting painfully slow.

"please" she begged

" tell me what you want babe" he said with a loud smack on her already red ass.

" fuck me" she said

He pulled all the way back out and slammed right back into her causing her whole body to jerk and shake from her orgasm with him right behind her. They both collapsed on the couch with him still in her trying to catch their breath and come off of their orgasmic high.

**AN**

**An there you have it once again I do not own inuyasha I will be updating later on today after I come back from school so watch out for that and I will be updating my other stories to hopefully even though I have a feeling mafia is going to have me wrapped up so read it review it love it or hate it ****J**


End file.
